This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of the Biostatistics Core are to promote and facilitate the research undertaken by the Junior Investigators in the COBRE, as well as to enhance the research capabilities in the institution. The Biostatistics Core will provide support for the development of analytical capabilities at all levels of the COBRE, including technicians and mentors, but especially focusing upon the Junior Investigators. As potential collaborators for all research projects, the Biostatistics Core will be an integral part of the research team in the development of research studies;as well as providing ongoing statistical and analytical advice throughout the life of each individual project. Services will be accordingly tailored to the individual Junior Investigator and could include advice or participation in database construction, web pages to advertise studies involving human subject, experimental design, statistics, and publication.